This invention relates to an adjustable link of a three-point hitch and more particularly to a pin lock for an adjustable link of a three-point hitch for locking the threads of a turnbuckle in the adjusted position.
The lift link of the upper link of a three-point hitch requires adjustment of their length to accommodate changing operating conditions. The three-point hitch which is carried on the tractor must provide adjustment to adapt the implement to varying soil conditions and work conditions. Normally a turnbuckle is used to vary the length of the upper link or the lift link of a three-point hitch. To retain the adjusted position a locking means is usually provided on the link. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,283, Hansen, illustrates an adjustable link with a locking wrench for a tractor three-point hitch. The link is adjusted with a turnbuckle arrangement and carries a wrench which can be selectively positioned to lock the turnbuckle in its adjusted position or reposition the wrench to make the adjustment of the three-point hitch. In this device the wrench is provided to make the adjustment or to lock the turnbuckle in its adjusted position.